


of lullabies and storms

by rainbowdasharp



Series: Leokasa Week [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Leo's POV, M/M, Mutual Pining, Set in Enstars!! main story or a sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: Non avrebbe mai pensato di poterlo dire, ma negli ultimi giorni c'è qualcosa che lo preoccupa decisamente di più della musica –Tsukasa Suou.Lo ricorda non appena entra nel suo campo visivo: nota ancora una volta quella velata stanchezza dietro il suo sorriso principesco. Uno dei truccatori sembra voler insistere su qualcosa, ma Leo non riesce a cogliere le loro parole; vede solo il suo giovane erede fare cenno di no con la testa, l'espressione gentile sfinita.| Leokasa week, day 3: love & healing / sleep |
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Leokasa Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Leokasa Week





	of lullabies and storms

_Pioggia._

_Incessante, rumorosa, invadente._

_La bella divisa blu e argento non sembra altro che un cumulo di stracci, la spada che tiene tra le mani si fa di ruggine, inutilizzabile. Il palco su cui sta in piedi sembra lentamente sprofondare: l'acqua sale, veloce e vorticosa – in un attimo è alle caviglie, alle ginocchia, infine ai fianchi. Non capisce se stiano affondando, se un'onda li abbia raggiunti: è tutto confuso, concitato, troppo veloce per i suoi occhi._

_Fa a malapena in tempo a voltarsi verso i suoi compagni, trascinati via dalla tempesta._

_Ma non ode urla né pianti. Tutto ciò che riesce a sentire, prima di venire sommerso, non è altro che il rumore della corona che cade in quel mare di fallimento, pesante e perduta per sempre._

  


Leo si rigira la penna tra le dita con una certa stizza, senza mancare di schioccare la lingua di tanto in tanto perché deve rendere in qualche modo tutti i presenti partecipi del suo malumore. Ha dimenticato il quaderno su cui di solito annota idee che rischiano di sciogliersi come neve al sole, per cui si costringe a guardarsi intorno, resistendo così all'impulso di mettersi a scrivere sul pavimento: ovunque, persone che corrono da una parte all'altra dello studio, tra le mani caffè, fogli, pennelli da trucco. Gli addetti alle riprese continuano a controllare le proprie fidate macchine, per poi allungarsi appena al di sopra di esse per sbirciare la realtà oltre il riquadro – forse le luci, forse il timer che scorre velocissimo ed inesorabile, scandendo il tempo che separa quel grande formicaio dalla messa in onda. Oltre le telecamere, uno studio non troppo spazioso ospita un semplice ma comodo divanetto bianco, una poltrona singola per la presentatrice e uno sfondo fatto di colori tenui, piacevoli alla vista. Il tipico salotto televisivo. 

«Ecco i fogli che mi ha chiesto, signor Tsukinaga!»

La giovane assistente della conduttrice ha sicuramente più anni di lui (forse una decina), ma lo sguardo illuminato di ammirazione ed entusiasmo sembra invertire ogni rapporto di età quasi più della formalità con cui gli si rivolge. Leo la ringrazia con un sorriso, prende i fogli, ma ormai è troppo bizzarramente consapevole dei suoi dintorni per tornare a correre dietro a quella melodia che purtroppo è è già fuggita lontano.

Non avrebbe mai pensato di poterlo dire, ma negli ultimi giorni c'è qualcosa che lo preoccupa decisamente di più della musica – _Tsukasa Suou_.

Lo ricorda non appena entra nel suo campo visivo: nota ancora una volta quella velata stanchezza dietro il suo sorriso principesco. Uno dei truccatori sembra voler insistere su qualcosa, ma Leo non riesce a cogliere le loro parole; vede solo il suo giovane erede fare cenno di no con la testa, l'espressione gentile sfinita. 

Incrocia le braccia, pensieroso. Aggrotta appena le sopracciglia ed arriccia le labbra, poi segue attentamente i suoi movimenti, mentre il giovane si siede sul divanetto degli ospiti, a suo agio nel completo elegante che indossa con disinvoltura, nonostante la giovane età. 

Il timer inizia a lampeggiare, silenziosamente, eppure ha un effetto maggiore di un allarme bomba. La conduttrice arriva in una corsa leggera che tradisce sia il suo lieve ritardo che la scomodità dei tacchi che porta e, dopo un saluto ed un inchino veloce al suo intervistato, si siede al suo posto d'onore.

Il chiacchiericcio si quieta, le luci si abbassano e il timer si ferma: c'è posto solo per lo show, adesso.

E per l'idea che inizia a sussurrare alla mente di Leo.

  


«Sono davvero sorpreso che tu ti sia proposto di accompagnarmi». 

Leo alza appena lo sguardo dal mucchio di fogli scribacchiati per lo più in modo disordinato (di questo, per una volta, deve incolpare il semibuio dello studio più che la sua scrittura nervosa) quanto basta per cogliere un assaggio delle spalle nude di Tsukasa, prima che indossi di nuovo la camicia chiara con cui si era presentato agli studi – spalle su cui si sofferma un po' troppo a lungo con lo sguardo, anche quando ormai sono coperte dalla stoffa leggera. 

Davvero, _davvero_ complesso provare attrazione per qualcuno.

«Naru aveva da fare e Ritsu sarebbe stato meno attento di me, a quest'ora del pomeriggio» spiega, più didascalico del solito. Ha sentito l'urgenza, per lui innaturale, di giustificare un'azione banale come accompagnare il suo attuale _leader_ ad una trasmissione televisiva. Sbuffa appena. Non è più abituato ad avere a che fare con sentimenti di questo tipo. «E tu sembri davvero stanco, Suou».

Lo vede fermarsi per un attimo, forse colto nel vivo. Il suo giovane erede si chiude in qualche secondo di silenziosa riflessione, poi le spalle si abbassano appena e lo sente sospirare, un attimo prima di voltarsi con un sorriso in parte arreso.

«Se lo noti persino tu, vuol dire che è proprio evidente» ammette, mentre con un gesto veloce sistema il piccolo bracciale di cuoio che indossa. Leo sa che non intende offenderlo – tutti sono consapevoli che l'ex re dei Knights è una _frana_ nell'accorgersi di quel che accade intorno a lui o nel percepire l'atmosfera – eppure, l'osservazione lo impensierisce ed irrita al tempo stesso. Quasi come se Tsukasa avesse appena insinuato che per lui è impossibile preoccuparsi per qualcuno... il che, forse, potrebbe essere vero in molti casi, ma di certo non quando si tratta di lui. Purtroppo. «Niente di grave, comunque. Ho solo qualche difficoltà a dormire».

Eppure, sembra molto più di questo. Le occhiaie, sul volto di certo meno puerile rispetto a quando lo ha conosciuto, non sono poi così evidenti; ma basta notare come non stia aggiustando il colletto, rimasto per metà storto ed assumendo così una brutta piega, per capire che il perfezionista, formale ma pur sempre adolescente Tsukasa Suou ha la testa altrove. 

E non può essere solo a causa del sonno.

Prima che qualche remota parte della sua mente lo redarguisca, Leo è in piedi, i fogli abbandonati sulla sedia. In un attimo è di fronte al più giovane, quel pallido centimetro di differenza in altezza a separarli con più stridore del solito. Gli sorride sghembo mentre, senza dire una parola, gli sistema il colletto e, forse resosi conto del gesto troppo intimo per le distanze che ha sempre cercato di mantenere tra loro (più per la sua sanità mentale che altro), gli tira le guance ancora paffute un attimo dopo.

« _Lead--_ ». L'insieme di gesti coglie evidentemente il ragazzo così alla sprovvista da farlo persino scivolare nelle vecchie abitudini; quella, in particolare, a cui sta cercando testardamente di porre fine. 

«I bambini devono dormire! Altrimenti finirai col non crescere più!» lo rimprovera per tutta risposta Leo, imbronciato, senza dare segno di voler smettere di tirare le gote dell'altro. 

«Da... che pulpito...» riesce a dire il rosso, seppur biascicando dolorosamente a causa della dispettosa punizione dell'altro.

«Che vorresti dire?!»

«Che hai due anni più di me e sono comunque più alto io!»

«Non mi piace dormire quando posso comporre! Ho sacrificato i miei centimetri per dei capolavori!»

«Come sempre, sei il solito incoerente ed irresponsabile!»

Per un attimo, tacciono. Si guardano dritti negli occhi, entrambi con le sopracciglia appena aggrottate perché consapevoli di aver torto e ragione al tempo stesso. Leo lascia le guance di Tsukasa e, un attimo dopo, eccoli che ridacchiano, diversi eppure complici come sin dall'inizio è sempre stato. Persino quando si consideravano nemici.

Basta quel suono leggero per scaldare il petto del compositore.

«Grazie» sussurra il ragazzo, gli occhi addolciti da quella che è vera gratitudine.

Leo sa che ha fatto la scelta giusta – Tsukasa è l'unico in grado di indossare quella corona così pesante senza rimanerne schiacciato dal peso. Proprio perché Leo sa cosa significhi cercare di camminare senza rischiare di farla cadere continuamente, sapeva e sa bene che questi primi mesi sarebbero stati difficili da affrontare e, proprio per questo, vuole essere la guida e il conforto che lui non ha avuto a suo tempo.

Almeno, si è ripromesso di farlo.

  


Le prove sono difficili da organizzare, soprattutto da quando Izumi Sena lavora moltissimo fuori dal Giappone. Per questo, hanno deciso che è più facile organizzarsi in coppia e poi decidere insieme per delle prove generali, il tempo passato insieme sfruttato con cura. Senza sorpresa di nessuno, dato che è Ritsu ad organizzare i turni di prove (chi, dove e quando), queste si svolgono quasi sempre di sera. 

Leo è in anticipo rispetto all'orario scritto sulla tabella – assurdo, sì. In una visione d'insieme, c'è da dire, che ultimamente è tutto assurdo, per quel che lo riguarda. Basta vedere il foglio che tiene in mano per rendersi conto che qualcosa non va.

È Arashi il primo ad uscire, il volto appena arrossato da un'ora e mezza di prove sicuramente non da sottovalutare. Sgrana appena gli occhi violacei, poi stringe appena le labbra come fa sempre quando capisce qualcosa. 

«Leo, che sorpresa! Vieni a mangiare con noi?»

«Mi piacerebbe, grazie Naru. Ma in realtà--».

«... Leo? Che ci fai qui? Non sei in anticipo?»

Tsukasa chiude la porta dello studio dietro le sue spalle e, chiavi alla mano, assicura il tutto con due mandate decise. 

Leo esita, poi si volta verso Arashi; il ragazzo ha già colto una strana tensione nell'aria, sensibile com'è – basta uno sguardo del suo vecchio Re per comprendere che lui e Tsukasa hanno bisogno di tempo da soli, di parlare a quattr'occhi. Non esita, dunque, nel sistemarsi il borsone sulla spalla e poi si rivolge ad uno Tsukasa sempre più confuso. 

«Ripensandoci, mi sono ricordato di un impegno, proprio stasera! Ma la prossima volta ti porto davvero a mangiare le polpette che ti ho promesso! A domani!» inventa in un istante il biondo, prima di incamminarsi verso la fermata del bus. Tsukasa non fa quasi in tempo a chiedere spiegazioni prima che Leo gli si pari davanti, ben intenzionato a non lasciargli alcuna via di fuga. 

«... Si può sapere che ti prende, all'improvviso?» sibila Tsukasa, gli occhi grandi e gentili improvvisamente ridotti a fessura, segno che è pronto a farsi valere; Leo lo sa, _lo sa_ che non gli piace essere tenuto all'oscuro delle cose, soprattutto adesso che ricopre una posizione di responsabilità, sì, ma anche di potere.

“ _Appunto per questo_ ”. 

«Mi ribello».

Tsukasa sbatte le palpebre, perplesso. «Come?»

«Ammutinamento!» sbraita, agitando le braccia e la sua voce rimbomba così tanto, in quel vasto spazio vuoto che, seppur flebilmente, si sente un eco in lontananza. 

«Adesso pure le metafore piratesche?» e potrebbe sembrare la risposta di uno sketch comico, tanto che Leo pensa per un attimo che è davvero un peccato che non ci sia nessuno ad assistere. Poi Tsukasa si massaggia le tempie, in difficoltà a tenere il suo passo senza cadere nel solito botta e risposta. «No, no. Piuttosto, ribellione _per cosa_?» 

«Perché sei un irresponsabile».

«Oh, questa è davvero bella. Da quale pulpito?»

«Da quello di uno che ci è passato prima di te».

Quello che sembra il loro classico, ennesimo battibecco improvvisamente si placa in un silenzio che sembra amplificarsi e rimbalzare contro le pareti lontane della struttura che li circonda. Leo sa che l'altro prova ancora una profonda riverenza per lui e proprio su questa sta facendo pressione, per far sì che lo ascolti.

Lo vede, in quegli occhi appena sbarrati, che ha toccato il nervo giusto.

Ma adesso che ha la sua completa attenzione, è davvero difficile cercare di essere sincero senza smascherarsi nel tentativo; difficile prendere in mano una situazione su cui non ha mai neanche avuto davvero il controllo, aspettando che sia l'altro a farlo. Ma lo sa, che non può più attendere che cresca, o finirà con il distruggersi. 

«Suou, non hai bisogno di dimostrare niente. Non devi, tanto meno, dimostrarlo a me. Tutto quello che ti serve, lo hai qui» e gli poggia una mano sul petto. Registra solo con un attimo di ritardo che quello che sente battere frenetico, lì sotto, è il cuore dell'altro, e questo gli causa un tale rossore che è quanto di meno necessita in quel momento. Riprende, anche per distrarsi. «Non hai bisogno di addossarti lavori che possiamo fare anche io, Naru o Ritsu al posto tuo. Non serve che tu faccia gli allenamenti con ognuno di noi, possiamo gestirci anche da soli. Non è necessario che tu accolga _tutti_ i nuovi arrivati sotto l'ala dei Knights e sì, me l'ha detto Ritsu» lo zittisce prima che il più giovane abbia modo di ribattere. «Non ritratto sulla mia scelta. So di avere ragione, tu sei nato per portare questa corona, ma...» Gli occhi viola, pieni di una colpevolezza che lo rendono quasi debole, per un attimo rischiano di risucchiarlo in un gesto che poi sarebbe stato difficile da giustificare, ma soprattutto impossibile da ritrattare. Deve respirare a fondo, prima di continuare. «... ma non sei solo questo. Sei anche uno studente, un figlio, un amico. I Knights devono essere la tua casa, non la tua prigione».

  


Non sa come lo abbia convinto a seguirlo. Quelle due ore che che avrebbero dovuto passare ad esercitarsi si sono trasformate prima in un viaggio silenzioso verso l'appartamento che ha preso da poco in affitto, dove lo ha costretto a sedersi sul suo divano un poco malconcio, e poi in un'altra altrettanto silenziosa cena, le menti di entrambi troppo affollate di pensieri. 

Ora Tsukasa è fermo, seduto sul suo divano, tra le mani una tazza di latte caldo e nient'altro che lo sguardo fisso nel niente. Non ha quasi più proferito parola (se non per qualche mugugno di assenso o parola di circostanza) e sembra improvvisamente dimostrare l'età che dovrebbe avere. La stanchezza sul volto roseo è più evidente, forse perché meno mascherata da un sorriso tirato, troppo adulto per essere accettabile. 

Leo però non è bravo a gestire queste situazioni. Che abbia esagerato? Che sia stato troppo duro con lui? Dopotutto, non dovrebbe più essere il re né il tiranno che lo ha costretto a strappargli la corona dalle mani...

«Leo» lo chiama all'improvviso Tsukasa, sollevando lo sguardo verso di lui. Il compositore quasi sussulta, preso alla sprovvista. Come sempre, pare l'unico in grado di riportarlo sulla Terra. «... Mi dispiace».

È un sussurro sincero e proprio, per questo, deve costargli carissimo. Leo non perde la sequela di emozioni che si manifesta apertamente sul volto puerile, compreso il modo in cui si morde il labbro inferiore e stringe poi la tazza tra le mani con più forza del dovuto. 

«Non volevo farvi preoccupare, ma... ho il terrore di fallire. In tutto. Ho—spesso incubi. Anzi, uno solo». Leo si siede vicino a lui, in silenzio. Lo vede lottare contro la sua età, la sua inesperienza, le sue paure – lo fa nel riflesso di quel latte che inizia a raffreddarsi, mentre gli si confessa. È un fiume in piena, adesso. «La situazione a scuola è caotica, Narukami e Ritsu spesso non ci sono, io neanche. I nuovi arrivati sono tanti e confusi, ma io non ho neanche modo di metterli alla prova adeguatamente. Non ho niente da offrire loro se non un posto sicuro. E poi... non posso fare a meno di pensare che non sono poi così diverso da questi ragazzi, ancora. Penso che undici mesi non possano segnare un confine così netto tra me e loro. Poi c'è l'agenzia, gli affari di famiglia e--».

«Tsukasa».

Il nome gli sfugge dalle labbra prima che possa frenarlo, ma tanto basta perché il suo giovane erede sollevi lo sguardo, stranito. Cerca una risposta - “perché hai usato il mio nome?” - ma sul volto di quello che una volta ha ritenuto, senza poi sbagliare troppo, un despota, non trova altro che un ragazzo di poco più grande di lui e un sorriso dolce, fatto di affetto e nulla più. 

Si sta esponendo – questo Leo lo sa, avverte crescere la sensazione del rischio che incombe. Ma sa anche cosa vuol dire sentirsi trascinare giù da un peso troppo grande, sa cosa vuol dire non avere il coraggio di chiedere aiuto ma averne un disperato bisogno. Gli prende delicatamente il volto tra le mani, accarezza quelle guance che ha sempre dispettosamente torturato e poi poggia la propria fronte sulla sua. 

Non sono mai stati così vicini, almeno fisicamente. 

«Ci sono passato anche io. Al tuo posto, però, sono scappato» gli sussurra e chiude gli occhi, per non rischiare di cadere in una tentazione già troppo forte. «Mi sentivo solo, anche se non lo ero. Per questo, sono qui per dirti che neanche tu lo sei e non ho intenzione di farti pensare di esserlo».

Si allontana appena, quanto basta perché entrambi possano riprendere a respirare. Tsukasa ha il volto arrossato, i capelli leggermente scompigliati – eppure il suo sguardo è di nuovo luminoso e Leo riconosce, quasi abbagliato, colui che ha scelto come suo successore. 

Non esiterebbe a rimettere quella corona sul suo capo una terza volta. 

«... L-Leo... ?» ma quel che è rimasto del Re folle si limita a togliergli solo la tazza dalle mani, poggiarla a terra e poi, con una calma che di certo non gli appartiene, prende Tsukasa per il polso e lo trascina con sé e su di sé, mentre entrambi sprofondano su quel divano sconquassato. Il corpo del giovane trova subito il suo spazio, come se sapesse esattamente dove incastrarsi. In un attimo, la nuca di Tsukasa poggia sulla sua spalla. «M-Mi pare—molto sconveniente, questo!» Trema quasi, nel dirlo.

«Il tuo _leader_ ti compone una ninna-nanna per farti dormire e tu dici che è sconveniente?»

«Non è a questo che mi riferisco...» sospira, poi si distende appena sul corpo dell'altro e, timidamente, trova conforto in quella vicinanza. Non si azzarda a sollevare la testa per rimproverarlo con lo sguardo. «E non hai mai parlato di una ninna-nanna. Devi imparare a spiegarti».

«Tempo perso» gli risponde e poi sorride sinceramente. Si schiarisce appena la voce, gli carezza delicatamente la nuca e poi inizia ad intonare una melodia che è poco più che un sussurro: note lenti, dolci e calme, che accompagnano in una danza solitaria sia le dita che le ciocche del colore del tramonto. Una susseguirsi di tocchi e suoni concentrici, ripetitivi, che invitano innocentemente al sonno.

L'imbarazzo si scioglie e, lentamente, abbandona i corpi di entrambi. Le membra di Tsukasa sembrano farsi più leggere, come se la sua mente instancabile fosse appena volata via. Il respiro del ragazzo si fa appena più rilassato e, più Leo intona quel cantilenare sempre uguale a se stesso, più questo si fa profondo e lento, ritmato. 

Ha scritto quella manciata di note mentre era seduto in quello stupido studio televisivo, con niente più di un sorriso tirato e stanco sotto un riflettore che gli annebbiava forse una vista già offuscata da troppe cose. L'ha scritta pensando al suono delle onde del mare, alla brezza dell'inizio di primavera, del primo sole caldo che sembra scottarti la pelle. Ha scelto solo le note con cui avrebbe voluto cullarlo tra le sue braccia, rassicurarlo che era già cresciuto, ma avrebbe continuato a farlo con la calma che si meritava. 

Continua a canticchiare anche quando Tsukasa dorme già. Così, steso sul suo corpo che, forse, a breve non sarà più in grado di accoglierlo così facilmente; così, con un rossore che scorge a fatica sull'unica guancia che riesce a vedere, quella che non poggia sul suo petto. 

Quando le dita si fermano, Leo scopre che tremano. Le guarda in quel loro impercettibile e codardo movimento, poi porta la mano in basso, lontano dalla sua vista. Gli cinge il fianco e si gode quel contatto che non aveva premeditato, di cui forse aveva più bisogno lui che l'altro.

“Solo per stanotte”.

Cerca di prometterselo, eppure, prima di chiudere gli occhi, spera di poter infrangere quel voto il più presto possibile. 

  


_La marea si è ritirata. Alle sue spalle, si è lasciata solo tanta spiaggia bagnata, stoffe umide e scomodamente appiccicate alla pelle piena di sale finché, pigramente, restituisce uno ad uno gli oggetti che sembrava essersi portata via per sempre._

_La corona, con le sue cinque pietre preziose, brilla indisturbata sulla sabbia. Sembra che quell'onda anomala l'abbia rinvigorita, resa persino più lucente._

_Quattro mani si poggiano sulla sua schiena, così come quattro voci chiamano il suo nome all'unisono._

_Poi una, più forte delle altre, esplode in una risata che sembra portarsi via ogni traccia di paura._

_«Hai visto, Suou? Nessuna tempesta può spazzarci via, finché siamo insieme!»_

**Author's Note:**

> Non sono molto convinta del risultato di questa fic, ma la main story mi ha fornito parecchio materiale su cui riflettere. Ho incontrato un Leo nuovo, più maturo e consapevole di ciò che lo circonda. Sapevo che, tra i Knights, i tre ad essere cresciuti di più sono stati proprio Leo, Tsukasa e Arashi.  
> Ma Tsukasa affronta troppe cose e troppo in fretta; ripenso a quell'iniziale rifiuto della corona, penso con quanto amore ha combattuto per vincerla. Eppure, a conti fatti, per lui non è facile affrontare una realtà che lo vuole adulto, ma col cuore puro; lo vuole circondato da chi, a differenza sua, tesse tele di piani e pianucoli perché vuole ottenere qualcosa che vada oltre al buon nome della propria unit.  
> E' un ragazzo semplice, Tsukasa. E per chiunque, al suo posto, sarebbe facile sprofondare nella paura del fallimento, con tante responsabilità addosso.  
> Volevo che Leo lenisse, seppur di poco, questo peso. Il concetto dei due re che regnano - uno alla luce e l'altro nell'ombra ha una forza dirompente che tuttavia non esprime fino in fondo la capacità che hanno di supportarsi l'un l'altro. Leo è libero, ma si è prefisso il compito di vegliare su Tsukasa in un percorso che, chi meglio di lui lo sa, può condurre alla follia.  
> C'è giusto un accenno alla loro attrazione fisica, perché a mio parere per entrambi è troppo presto (e anche tardi, ma vabbè...). Volevo che ci fosse solo cura e dedizione, quella "voto di silenzio" che si sono scambiati nel momento del passaggio dello scettro.


End file.
